


Эпизод второй

by Irene



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/pseuds/Irene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На "Шипперские войны. Эпизод 2"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Эпизод второй

**Author's Note:**

> На "Шипперские войны. Эпизод 2"

\- Брээээд! Брэээд!  
Рыжий ворвался в комнату, размахивая зажатым в руке листком бумаги.  
Кроуфорд вздохнул, взял с тумбочки очки и надел их.  
\- Шульдих, что случилось?  
\- Ты это видел?! Нет, ты это видел?  
Брэд ещё раз вздохнул, взял протянутый ему листок и быстро пробежал его глазами.  
\- Ну и что?  
\- Как это что? - Шульдих возмущённо замахал руками. - Ты видишь, что они творят? Ладно ещё, когда они решали, кому из нас достанется Абиссинец! Это было весело! И к тому же, я победил! А сейчас что? Мы что - должны доказывать, что любим друг друга больше, чем белые котята?! Они совсем обалдели?!  
\- Это в каком смысле "ты победил"? - сузившиеся глаза Кроуфорда не предвещали ничего хорошего.  
\- Как это в каком? А кто же?..

\- Может, хватит уже орать? - неводольно сказал Йоджи, оторвавшись от Аиных губ. - Ни днём, ни ночью от тебя покоя нет.  
\- Чтооо? - от возмущения Шульдих чуть не задохнулся. - Ночью?! Что-то я не помню, чтобы ты ночью жаловался!  
Йоджи отмахнулся от телепата и вернулся к прерванному занятию.

\- Ая, ну, Ая, скажи им! Мы ведь победили! - Шульдих попытался оттащить Йоджи от Аи. - Нас признали лучшей парой! И это справедливо! Потому что я телепат, и значит, я всегда знаю, о чём ты думаешь, и что тебе надо, и я могу лучше всех... как это... реализовать твои сексуальные фантазии! Вот! Ну, скажи, Ая!  
\- Шульдих, вот я сейчас реализую свою фантазию, - Ая наконец приоткрыл затуманенные глаза и сердито взглянул на рыжего. - Привяжу тебя к кровати и заткну рот. Всё настроение сбил.  
Йоджи заржал, тем не менее, продолжая целовать Аю в шею и грудь. Брэд уже откровенно ухмылялся, наблюдая происходящее.  
\- А ты-то что смеёшься? - накинулся вдруг Шульдих на Кроуфорда. - И почему вы меня не позвали?!  
\- А ты ещё больше в интернете сиди, вообще всё интересное пропустишь, - фыркнул Йоджи и обнял Аю, прижимая его к себе.  
Шульдих только открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, как Брэд внезапно крепко ухватил его за руку.  
\- А между прочим, неплохая идея, - задумчиво протянул Кроуфорд.  
Телепат, видимо, что-то уловил в его мыслях, потому что попытался вырваться из железной хватки Оракула. Но безуспешно. Через несколько минут он лежал на кровати, привязанный за руки галстуком Кроуфорда к перекладине спинки. Ая и Йоджи рядом с интересом наблюдали за манипуляциями Кроуфорда.  
\- А рот-то будем затыкать? - спросил Йоджи. Шульдих дёрнулся.  
\- Я тебе сейчас заткну! - заорал он, злобно сверкая голубыми глазами.  
\- Ну, Шульдих, - улыбнулся Абиссинец соблазнительно и погладил его по животу. - Ты же сам говорил про мои сексуальные фантазии.  
\- Нет-нет, - Кроуфорд протянул Ае и Йоджи злополучный листок бумаги. - У нас сегодня вот такая программа.  
\- Хм, - Ая переглянулся с Йоджи. - Забавно.

\- Ну что, Шульдих, - вкрадчиво проговорил Кроуфорд, нависая над телепатом. - Хочешь ещё раз победить?  
\- Эй, это мы ещё посмотрим, кто победит, - раздался ленивый голос блондина. - Правда, Ая?  
\- Хм.

\- А всё-таки Ая мой, - простонал Шульдих, переводя дыхание после страстного поцелуя.  
\- Ох, ты точно когда-нибудь получишь...

На полу одиноко белел забытый листок бумаги, на котором вверху было напечатано: "Шипперские войны. Эпизод 2".


End file.
